polarbearscafefandomcom-20200213-history
Polar Bear
Polar Bear is, as his name suggests, a polar bear, plus one of the main characters of the series. He is the owner of Polar Bear's Cafe. Personality Polar bear has a very relaxed and calm personality, though he is also fun-loving and likes to mess with his friends (he'll occasionally pull harmless pranks on them as well). Sometimes, when someone says something that sticks out to him (usually by Penguin or Panda), he has a tendency to act out puns that have a similar sound to that word. He also likes to lie and make up stories, mainly because he thinks his friends' lives are too dull. Relationships Animals Panda Panda originally tried applying at Polar Bear's Cafe, but was promptly turned down because of how lazy he was. Despite this, Polar Bear is good friends with Panda, and sometimes lets Panda tag along whenever he is running errands or going out. On some days out, he is sometimes the one who has to carry him home (one instance being when Grizzly spiked Panda's drink with Irish coffee as a joke, causing him to pass out). He even made bamboo sticks and leaves available at his café for Panda to eat after Panda got a part-time job. Panda is a regular at his café. Penguin Penguin is another one of Polar bear's friends and a regular at his café. He's often the one who goes along with Polar Bear's puns when he starts acting them out. Since Penguin has an obvious crush on a female penguin named Penko, Polar bear is usually the one who helps him prepare for encounters with her (he has helped him with driving techniques for a drive out with her and has even role-played as her to enhance the effect of being on a date with her). Penguin will sometimes join Polar Bear in different activities as well. Grizzly Grizzly is one of Polar Bear's oldest friends, and is also the owner of his own bar. He and Polar Bear occasionally have nights out in town or go out to gather resources for their restaurants. Lately, they've been letting Panda come with them. Although Grizzly doesn't mind, it does tend to annoy him a bit more. Grizzly also becomes easily flustered from Polar Bear's antics. Other animals Humans Sasako Sasako is a waitress at Polar Bear's Café. Polar Bear hired her on the spot after she brought in Sloth to live in the yard of the café. She helps him prepare and decorate for different events at the café, such as interviews, festivals, or competitions. Polar bear is usually quite open to Sasako's ideas. Handa Other humans Abilities and Powers Good at cooking. Sharp claws. Deception. Can annoy anyone or any thing. History Early life Current life Polar Bear was introduced in the first episode when Panda was following a butterfly and found the café. The butterfly landed on Polar Bear's tray and found that there was a string tied to the butterfly. Polar Bear then offered Panda a table for one, which Panda said that he wasn't a customer, but then his stomach started grumbling. Polar Bear had Panda to sit anywhere he wanted, and asked if there was bamboo, then bamboo grass, which there wasn't any (at first at least). Trivia Category:Bears Category:Males Category:Polar Bears (baseball team) Category:Polar Bear's Cafe Category:Cafe Owners Category:Placentals